1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to support surface assemblies for keyboard components of computer systems, and more specifically to such assemblies which function to transport a computer keyboard from a storage position within a housing to an operable second position suitable for use by the keyboard operater.
2. The Prior Art
Computer system work stations typically include a work surface designed to support a computer terminal and keyboard pad. Since the work surface may be used for non-computer activities, it is often desirable for such work stations to include apparatus for maintaining the keyboard in a storage location for non-use periods, and transporting the keyboard into an operable second position when computer use is contemplated. Ergonomically, it is desirable for such apparatus to be easy to operate, adjustable in presenting the keyboard to the operator in an optimal position and attitude, and be safe for its intended use. The industry's attempts to achieve a suitable apparatus for accomplishing the above summarized objectives have centered around drawer assemblies which transport a keyboard computer component from a storage location within a computer terminal supporting housing, to a position in front of the housing for use by the operator. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,572 and 4,496,200 disclose drawers for transporting a keyboard component from a storage housing (which supports a video terminal) to a position in front of the work surface accessible to a computer operator.
While the drawers specified in the above-identified- patents work well, they fail to satisfy the needs of the industry. First, the drawers offer a limited number of keyboard positions, and therefor do not provide an operator with a wide range of adjustment alternatives. Secondly, these known drawer assemblies function merely to extend and retract the keyboard, and do not offer the capability to angularly rotate the keyboard about its longitudinal axis. Optimal positioning of the keyboard to suit the comfort of the operator is therefor not possible.